Hellsing Ultimate: The Hybrid
by Xymgar
Summary: What happens when Millennium engineers a hybrid? What happens when that hybrid goes rogue and joins Hellsing? Victor learns to use both his werewolf and vampire powers, and uses them to try and win over Seras, and gain both Integra and Alucard's respect. Rated T for gore and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The Count

The night was freezing as Victor trudged through the dark. Each tree cut the moonlight and cast a large shadow on the young man while he walked.

His hoodie clung to him, still soaked from a river he had crossed a short while ago. Two fiery red eyes shown from underneath the tangled mess of black hair on his head, searching the area for any sign of life.

Soon he came to a clearing and stopped for a moment as he observed a small church nearby. After rubbing his fur covered right arm, the young hybrid inhaled deeply and began to walk towards the building.

The moment he stepped inside Victor was unsure of his decision. He was unable to see in his weakened state, even with his usual advanced sight.

"Hello...?" He asked to the empty room. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need some help."

Suddenly, several different sets of glowing eyes filled the room. Victor was taken aback by this and began to step back into the night. He was obviously in the wrong place.

However it was too late.

The figures attached to the eyes suddenly rushed outwards and struck Victor all at once, sending him flying outside where he hit directly against the frozen dirt.

Victor grunted deeply as pain shot through his body, looking around to see a small horde of zombie-like creatures surrounding him. Each creature was outfitted with a police uniform as well as a gun that were all currently pointed at the hybrid below them.

Another figure soon stepped from the church holding a young woman against him with a hand covering her mouth. The new figure laughed darkly as it approached, revealing himself to be a vampire masquerading as a priest once he had stepped into the moonlight.

"It seems we have more prey to choose from. What a lovely night." The vampire remarked while he smirked down at Victor. "You took a walk at the wrong time, I'm afraid." He added.

This raised a smile from the hybrid who had now shifted to a seated position on the ground.

"Don't move another inch." The priest ordered, snapping his fingers which triggered the ghouls to ready their firearms. "If you try anything stupid you'll be dead and the girl will still belong to me."

Victor began to laugh disingenuously as he clenched the fist attached to his bulky and fur covered arm. He cut a gaze to the priest as well as a cocky grin before he lunged forward and sank his large teeth into the leg of a nearby ghoul, causing the rest to fire upon him.

However they started their attack too late, as Victor had already began to drain liters of blood from the now incapacitated ghoul.

Their bullets pierced the hybrid but the wounds were immediately healed and he now stood. It was time for him to end this nonsense.

Victor's left arm grew in size and shape to match his right. He then lunged towards the zombies and slashed with extreme precision, slicing their rotting bodies into shreds.

Once the group had been decimated Victor looked to the priest, his eyes now glowing much brighter and cutting through the darkness of the night.

"I think you should let her go. You wouldn't want to try anything stupid." He said as a smirk crossed his lips, flicking blood off of his large claws.

The priest began to panic as he away and released the hand from the young woman's mouth. She instantly began to scream and fight against the vampire's grasp.

"Please! You have to help me! Please don't let him kill me!" She begged, tearing the sleeves of her police uniform and disheveling her blonde hair. Her eyes met Victor's as they filled with tears. The water reflected off of her blue optics in the moonlight as she stared at him.

Just as he started to move towards the girl and her captor a gunshot rang in the air. Victor grunted as sharp, burning pain shot through his side. He held onto his side and looked down to see steam and blood pouring from a wound at his midsection.

"Silver." He choked out as he hit the ground, his vision quickly blackening as he lost consciousness.

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" Echoed through his ears as he struggled to look up in time to see the blonde police woman answer the question the unknown voice had asked.

"Y-y-yes!" She yelled before a second gunshot fired.

Victor had already passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hellsing

**Author's Note: This chapter is dialogue heavy and very boring. Next chapter is full of action as well as Father Anderson. Please stick in there, ya Protestant sows.**

Victor drew in a sharp breath as his vision returned. He sat up straight in the unfamiliar bed he was in and looked around the room. This was a new place, one he'd never seen before.

The room was dimly lit and contained a small table, some chairs, and a few other small objects of furniture.

Soon the bed beside of him came into view. In it laid the young woman he had tried to protect before being shot. Before he had a chance to check on her, he froze at the sound of a voice. The same one he heard seconds before blacking out.

"Don't disturb her, Mutt. She needs to wake up on her own. You weren't jarred awake when you were turned, now were you?" The voice inquired, echoing throughout the small chamber.

Victor's eyes shot over to see a large man towering over the girl's bed. His gaze was fixed to the hybrid, a dark smile on his face.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Victor inquired.

He wasn't sure if this situation was any better than the previous one. Why did this guy ask her if she was a virgin? What the hell did he mean "when you were turned"? Did he bite her?

He was interrupted once again by the man's talking.

"My name is Alucard. However, filthy mutts like yourself will address me as "Sir". Am I clear? The only reason you are even here is upon the police girl's request." He stated as his expression turned solemn.

Before Victor had the chance to speak the girl in the bed to his right sat up, breathing rapidly. She soon began to check her surroundings much like Victor had moments ago.

"W-where am I?" She asked herself in a noticeably British accent. The girl then frantically checked her chest for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh of relief.

She froze for a moment upon seeing Alucard before screaming loudly and once again freezing in place.

"Well look who's decided to join us." He spoke while returning to his grim smirk.

"So how does it feel, Police Girl? Now that you're a vampire?" Alucard continued.

At this the girl frantically searched inside of her shirt and pulled out a small hand mirror. She observed her newly sharpened canines before screaming once again, much louder than before.

"Police Girl, you're too loud. I don't care what you are. You're still English. Have some manners." A new British voice instructed, quieting the girl's yelling.

A dark skinned young woman had appeared in the doorway, accompanied by an elderly butler bearing a monocle on his left eye.

"And you, Hybrid. You will find it in your best interest to not have that sort of tone with Alucard. You will show him just as much respect as you will show me. Am I clear?" The woman ordered as she now looked to Victor.

Victor had just escaped confinement, what made these people think they could order him around?

"Listen, I don't know what I'm doing here but I am not here of my own free will. So would someone care to explain to me just exactly what's going on?" Victor pleaded with a heavy sigh.

"If you were patient, I was just getting to that." The woman began, "You two are now working for the Hellsing Organization. We are the monsters who protect England from the other monsters. In the state the both of you are in, you will be at our service." She finished.

"So we're going to fight other vampires?" The police girl asked with an exasperated expression.

"Correct. Much like the one that the two of you had dealings with last night. In fact, you will be going on your first mission very soon. I suggest you get dressed." The woman commanded as her butler presented two different Hellsing uniforms.

"Yes, before I forget." The woman began as she looked to Victor. "Hybrid, I am your Master, Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing. You will address me as such. Police Girl, you belong to Alucard." Integra said as she began to step from the room, leaving the remaining four inside.

Victor's head was spinning at the sudden explanation. She was his Master? He supposed it was better than being dead, but he had escaped his previous group for a reason. He looked to the elderly butler who was handing him a pressed uniform.

"Good evening. I am Walter C. Dornez. I am the personal butler to the Hellsing family. It is an honor to meet you, Mister..." The butler trailed off as he waited for the hybrid to answer.

"Victor. No need for the Mister." He confirmed as he took the uniform and examined it.

The outfit was a dark grey button up shirt that lacked sleeves, allowing Victor to presumably transform each of his arms at will. The Hellsing Organization's crest was present on the upper left of the shirt. The pants for the uniform were black and seemingly a bit loose. A pair of black and heavy boots also came with the outfit to match the pants.

"Your uniform is specially designed to accommodate the werewolf blood you possess." Walter began. "As I'm sure you've noticed, the lack of sleeves on your shirt allow each of your arms room to transform. Your pants were designed to stretch and fit your legs as they grow from transformation, and to shrink when you return to normal size. Your boots are especially thick to protect your feet if you are traversing across holy water or any other enchanted substances. Each article of your clothing has also been treated with a specially enhanced chemical to neutralize silver, in addition to being bulletproofed." The man finished.

Victor observed his new outfit, immediately removing his sweatshirt and replacing it with the enhanced shirt. The hybrid flexed each of his untransformed arms, grinning arrogantly as he observed himself.

"This is pretty cool, Walter." Victor praised while looking over to see the young woman observing her new outfit as well. Alucard was nowhere to be seen.

"It's my pleasure, Sir. I will leave you to change. Be sure to keep your eyes to yourself." Walter said with a light tone as he left the room.

Now Victor was alone with this girl. This girl who was preparing to change her clothes. He didn't even know her name. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know the layout of this place. Or really where this place even was. He decided he should at least ask her.

"So... I never got to ask your name." The hybrid began while his eyes locked to the ground.

The girl looked to him with a nervous smile as she set down her uniform.

"My name is Seras. I hope you don't mind me asking them to bring you here with me. I didn't feel right leaving you out there when you tried to help me." She spoke with a light shaking in her voice, obviously worried about the whole situation.

"No, it's fine. I'm thankful that you wanted to help." Victor attempted to soothe her with this.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to repay you somehow." Seras' voice still shook nervously, turning her back to the hybrid.

"I'll step out while you change." Victor told her as he walked to the door. Seras replied with a light nod.

Victor took the opportunity to change into the rest of his uniform while outside. He sighed once he was in the new clothes, sliding down the wall and holding onto his tangled mass of hair.

Before he had a chance to get his thoughts going, Seras stepped out of the room. She was now changed into her Hellsing Uniform and Victor immediately stood at the sight of her.

"Whoa. Seras, that outfit looks really good on you." The hybrid told her while holding his nose from a fear that it would begin to bleed.

Seras' only response was a light blush before giving him a smile and motioning towards a large staircase.

"C'mon. Let's go see Sir Integra. We do have a mission after all." She told him with a wide smile.


	3. Chapter 3: First Assignment

Victor and Seras sat in silence as they rode towards their first assignment. Both of them were currently processing what the situation and the intentions of their new organization.

The hybrid's mind was on rapid fire. Each moment different scenarios and possibilities flashed in and out of his head. He was almost certain he would be killing someone tonight.

So why was he so excited?

Soon the vehicle stopped and the van's heavy door was pushed open. The pair stepped out and were directed to a small cabin at the edge of their line of sight.

"Miss Victoria, you will be positioned on the roof." The driver instructed. "And Hybrid, your position is here. If the second target should escape then it falls on you to handle it."

Victor nodded at his directions, kneeling beside of the road and taking cover in a small bush as their transportation left the way they had arrived. Seras had made her way to the roof at the very moment a flurry of gunshots filled the night, causing her to stumble and almost fall off of the building.

"And here I thought we were going in quietly." Victor mumbled to himself. Of course Alucard had made the impression that he completed things in his own way, and he supposed that was at least somewhat admirable.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud shuffling paired with the distinct sound of feet hitting pavement. Hurried and panicked feet.

Victor looked up just in time to see a female race past him, barely giving him time to notice the glow of her eyes.

"Damn!" He cursed loudly while fumbling to his feet and taking off after the woman.

She was extremely fast, too fast for a human, and so Victor was entirely sure she was the second target.

Every time he was within reach of her, she would somehow pick up her pace and continue to outrun him. Just as he was beginning to grow frustrated a loud shot rang through the air and blood seemed to explode from the woman's leg before she hit the ground in front of Victor.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and loomed over the female. She cringed and groaned loudly in agony while holding the severed leg.

"Please, just let me go!" She begged as she locked eyes with the hybrid. A look of obvious and thick terror present on her face.

Victor observed the woman on the ground below as his right arm began to shift, bones audibly cracking as they formed into a much larger and muscular form. As fur began to inch it's way across his skin he leaned down to her level.

"You know I can't do that." He told her as he raised his fully transformed arm. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He said firmly before thrusting his claws into the female vampire's chest and piercing her heart, ripping the organ out upon exit.

As the woman released a faint choke upon her death, Victor was overcome with an intense desire to consume her blood. A dark grin shone across his face as he crushed her leaking heart inside of his clawed hand and drained every drop of her blood into his waiting mouth.

He instantly regretted it.

Her blood was sour, foul, and well past impure. The hybrid growled in displeasure at the taste, even going as far as to spit some of the rotten liquid onto the corpse.

"Disgusting whore." He insulted the now defeated vampire as he wiped his mouth clean of her blood. "How did you even become a vampire while being so tainted?" He asked before shaking his head and realizing how pointless the question was.

Soon enough both Alucard and Seras had arrived at his location, Alucard wearing a pleased smirk.

"Well it seems the Mutt just couldn't control himself. Tell me, how was her blood?" The large vampire questioned.

"It was terrible. She was somehow tainted by several different sources. It tasted like she was even impure before she had been turned." Victor responded, looking over to the pair. Seras appeared to be both disturbed and excited about the scene, her eyes flashing red for a split second.

Alucard laughed loudly, his voice booming through the night.

"Nether the less, we have taken care of the situation. We should get back to the manor." He spoke calmly with a cocky smirk as they began to walk back up the road they arrived on.

**Note: I know I promised Anderson in this chapter but the scene is so long that it really warrants a chapter to itself. I had forgotten all about this first assignment. Next time, Anderson for sure.**


	4. Chapter 4: Amen

Victor's claws sliced through the flesh of each Ghoul he encountered. Blood filled the air as the hybrid made his way down the hallway, grinning widely with sinister pleasure at the carnage he was responsible for.

As he finished slaying the final creature in this section of the hall he turned to see Seras firing large shots into the Ghouls, blasting them into pieces.

"Remember, you two, these are no longer human beings. Destroy the heart or the head from pity. It's the only thing they deserve now." Alucard instructed the pair as he destroyed the heads of the creatures around him.

Victor looked to his partner and saw her drop the large weapon she usually kept at hand. Her eyes quickly changed, the normal blue shifting into a deep and burning red. A sadistic smile found it's way onto her face before she leapt forward and destroyed the bodies of several Ghouls with her bare hands.

The young vampire finished her rampage by smashing one of the creature's heads beneath her boot and sending blood shooting across her. Seras' eyes then fixated onto the blood present on her hand, slowly inching her tongue out and towards the liquid.

The sight of this excited Victor's inherent blood lust and intensified the subtle attraction he already felt for his partner, causing him to smirk over at the young woman as she grew closer and to clench his hands in anticipation.

Before she got the chance to taste the blood Seras was impaled by several large bayonets, sending her falling to the floor.

Victor rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. The blades seemed to sear his hands when he touched them and he shifted his grasp to her shoulders as a result.

Alucard turned to the situation just as several pages flew into the room and were pinned to the walls with nails.

"A barrier?" The count inquired as he watch the scene unfold.

"Alucard, what do I do?" Victor questioned as he looked to the older vampire. "I don't want her to die." He stated, a slight hint of desperation lingering in his voice.

"Calm down, Mutt. Her heart wasn't pierced. Pull them out carefully and then allow her to rest." Alucard instructed him.

Victor pulled each of the blades from Seras' body, the blessed metal stinging and burning his flesh before he tossed them across the hallway and away from the girl. He then lifted her and set her back against the wall while she grunted and whimpered from pain.

"I'm sorry, Seras. Maybe the wounds will heal quickly." He told her with a look of sadness and concern.

Seras' only response was a weak smile paired with a moment of her resting her hand against the hybrid's cheek before she closed her eyes to rest.

As Victor stood and took his place beside of Alucard the pair noticed a loud creaking. The floorboards at the end of the hall seemed to be creaking very loudly. Someone was heading towards them.

"Now, I'll be honest with ya here. I didn't expect to find three of ya. I was under tha impression there was only two of ya." A voice, thick with a Scottish accent, rung through the empty hallway. "No matter, three will go down jus as easy as two."

A figure turned the corner, silhouetted by the bright moonlight as he walked towards the three.

As he stepped into the light he was revealed to be a large blonde man dressed in a long blue coat and a collared shirt. A silver cross hung from his neck, swinging back and forth and gleaming in the moon's beams. The pair of glasses he wore mirrored the cross, also shining against the light.

Seras struggled to see him from her place on the floor, once again grunting in pain from her wounds.

The new man chuckled lightly as he looked to the young vampire a short distance away.

"Your voice sounds lovely when you're whimpering in pain, mah dear." He said with a large smirk.

Victor growled at the man's words, beginning to step towards him. Before he got close Alucard extended his arm and blocked the hybrid's path.

"Don't be an idiot, Mutt. Stay back here. I'll deal with him." The large vampire ordered as he walked towards the man.

"The Iscariot Organization. The Vatican's defense force. Section 13." Alucard said as he closed in on him.

"Aye, and ya must be Alucard. The Hellsing family pet. The bloody monster who hunts his own kind." The man stated.

"We've done our research then. I don't suppose you'll do me the honor of your name as well, then?" Alucard questioned.

Suddenly the two spun to face one another, weapons drawn and aimed at their opponent.

"Ya may call me Alexander Anderson. Ya filthy heathen." The priest informed the vampire before thrusting two of his blades into Alucard's chest. The count spat blood before aiming for Anderson's head and firing a single shot directly into the center of his forehead.

The priest was launched backwards from the sheer force of the bullet, sending him into a nearby door. His body slouched against it, his glasses still shining in the glow of the moon.

"You were a brave man, Father. However, you were also a reckless man. Attacking a vampire head on in the middle of the night." Alucard spoke as he pulled the blades from himself and dropped them onto the floor.

He looked to Seras who was reaching out to him with a pained expression and stepped towards her a bit.

"Hybrid, take the Police Girl to the transport. I am going to search for the vampire we were sent here to kill. That is, if Father Anderson hasn't already taken care of the situ-" Alucard was cut off by two more bayonets being lunged into his body, piercing the same areas that had just healed.

"What?!" The vampire exclaimed as the blades were pulled from him, doing a back flip as they were and firing several shots into the priest.

"Mutt! Go under and attack!" Alucard ordered loudly.

"Yes, Sir!"

Victor shot towards Anderson at an accelerated speed, slashing the man with his claws and jabbing his knee into his adversary's abdomen. Anderson was once again sent hurdling backwards once the flurry of attacks and bullets hit him.

It wasn't long before the Father was up once again and rushed the pair of supernatural creatures opposing him. He sliced Victor across his chest and thrust several blades into his stomach region.

Anderson managed to block each of Alucard's bullets, absorbing the impact and expelling the bullets form his flesh. Victor hit the floor and immediately pulled the blades from himself. He rushed to the pair fighting and slashed across the priest's back.

Father Anderson then delivered a kick behind him into the hybrid and knocked him away before throwing several bayonets into the count and pinning him to the wall marking the end of the hallway.

Victor lifted himself in time to hear Alucard discovering that the priest was in fact a Regenerator. As he came to this revelation, his body was filled with blades that reinforced the bond between him and the wall. Soon after, Anderson sliced off the vampire's head and sent it to the ground near Victor.

Victor growled lowly as he stepped behind Anderson, interrupting his wild laughter by slashing the priest's waist. The larger man pulled more blades from his coat and swung them at the hybrid.

As Victor saw this, time appeared to slow down for a few brief moments. Every inch of the hybrid's fur now seemed to flow as a light, mist-like smoke began to surround him. He only had mere seconds to grab Alucard's head before time began its normal flow.

The moment the blades were to hit Victor's body his entire form dissipated into a cloud of mist, reforming beside of the bloodied Seras. He held out one of his large hand to her while holding Alucard's head with the other.

"C'mon, Seras. We have to get out of here." He urged her, pulling her to him when she took his hand. The hybrid held her close before disappearing once again and reappearing in a lower hallway.

Victor gently removed his arms from Seras, helping her to stand while her wounds finally began to close.

"What about Master?" She asked, desperation thick in her voice.

The hybrid sighed lightly as he held up the count's decapitated head. He observed it for a moment before handing it of to his partner.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say. If there was something I could do you know I would." He ran his fingers through the tangled mess of locks on his head while his body leaned against the wall.

He turned when he heard light whimpering from beside of him. Victor looked to see Seras clutching Alucard's head to her chest as tears began to fill her eyes.

"W-what are we going to do, Victor?" She asked quietly as she sniffled. "He could n-never beat that man... Master was our only hope.." The young vampire choked out as she fell to her knees and dropped the Count's head onto the floor.

Victor instantly dropped to her level and locked her into a tight hug, placing a hand onto the back of her head and petting it softly.

"Don't say that. I can get us out of here. If not the both of us, I'm making sure you make it out alive." He spoke softly as he stood, taking the woman's hand and lifting her to her feet as well.

"You can't!" Seras exclaimed, grabbing onto Victor's shirt and looking to him with tear stained eyes. "I won't let you kill yourself like that!" She continued. "I can't lose two people in one night. I just couldn't handle it."

The hybrid stopped her, gently moving her hands away as he turned to an all too familiar creaking of floorboards.

"Ah, so this is where ya lot got off to then. I'm glad I found ya." Father Anderson now stood at the far end of the hallway, bearing the blood soaked blades that had decapitated Alucard just moments ago.

Victor stepped forward, facing the priest without a hint of fear on his face. He clenched both of his large hands in waiting while his fur still seemed to flow as if it wasn't physically attached.

Before the hybrid even had the chance to lunge for him, Anderson had thrown a flurry of blades in his direction. Moments before he was impaled Victor disappeared in a cloud of mist, appearing and disappearing in close succession while the large man continued to send the bayonets in his direction.

Victor suddenly appeared in front of Anderson and brutally slashed his chest, sending blood spraying into the air. The priest then plunged two of his swords into the hybrid, piercing his torso and sending him to the floor.

He pulled himself up in time to see Seras staring at the floor in front of her, watching a pool of blood that he assumed belonged to Alucard.

As the Father loomed over her, his blades were destroyed by a storm of bullets.

"The girl and the hybrid belong to me. What is your business here, Paladin of Iscariot? Father Alexander Anderson?" A familiar voice inquired.

Victor turned to see his Master, Sir Integra, standing nearby. Her gun still smoked from the bullets she had used to disarm the priest.

As he pulled the bayonets from his body, Victor struggled to his knees and held the steaming wounds on his torso as they healed.

"Ah, Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Anderson began. "To what do I owe this public appearance?" He asked.

"You are in Hellsing territory. I don't care who you think you are. You must disengage now." Integra responded.

A dark smile crossed Anderson's lips at this as two fresh blades shot from his sleeves and into his waiting hands.

"Now, what makes ya think that I would take orders from a filthy Protestant whore?" He asked as he rushed forward, quickly disposing of Integra's two bodyguards and giving her seconds to draw her sword to defend.

Victor jumped up but was quickly halted by Integra's words.

"Not now, Victor. Wait for my order. As for now, I can handle this. He's just a Regenerator. Nothing more than an inhuman _thing_." She mocked.

"Perhaps I am a thing, but you are nothing more than a weak fool." Anderson shot back, the moonlight reflecting off of his glasses.

Seras was now at the ready, cocking her gun and sending an empty shell to the floor.

"Get your hands off of Sir Integra" She demanded while pointing the enormous rifle at the priest.

"Are you joking? I'm about to paint the bloody walls with the three o' you." Anderson began. "Ya little pet vampire didn't stand a chance either. His head should be around here somewhere." He said with a dark grin.

Integra smirked, chuckling lightly. "You cut off his head? Is that all? Well, I'm surprised he's waited this long to return in the first place. Must be showing off in front of the boy."

"He what?" The Father questioned as a swarm of bats filled the narrow hallway.

A smirk continued to mark Integra's face as Anderson began to swing erratically into the cloud of creatures.

"Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? Things that would kill lesser creatures have no effect on him. He is unlike any vampire you have ever known. He is produced from generations of the Hellsing family's occult knowledge." She began as the bats began to form into the shape of Alucard.

"He is the vampire Alucard! King of the Night!" She exclaimed as the Count reformed into his true shape.

"Master!" Seras beamed as Alucard returned, lowering her weapon and turning to him.

Anderson's gaze shot to the vampire, the pair rushing towards one another and clashing. Alucard's arms were sliced off but returned less than a second later, leaving only a few small bats behind.

"What will you do now, Father Anderson?" Integra asked the priest.

"I'll leave." He responded. "I'll need further preparation to deal with this one." As he spoke, a vortex of pages flying around him before he disappeared.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed once more as she ran to Alucard, Victor following slowly behind.

Integra looked to the large vampire with a light smile. "Don't show off next time. I'm sure the mutt won't think any less of you."

"Of course, my Master. Do you have any further orders for me?" Alucard inquired. "Shall I destroy Iscariot, Sir Integra Hellsing?"

"Not now, Alucard. Soon." She responded.

Alucard smirked, walking to Seras and Victor.

"You, Police Girl. You are an idiot. You should have just drank the blood like I told you to." He then turned to Victor. "And you, Mutt. You are irrational and stupid. You could have gotten all three of you killed. Do not act without orders."

He turned, walking away slowly. "Now, come with me." the vampire ordered.

"Yes, Sir! My Master!" Seras chirped happily before running after him.

She then spoke up as Victor began to follow "But actually, Sir, I have a name. It's Seras Victoria, Sir."

Alucard paused for a moment to look back at the pair. "No, you are a Police Girl. Just as the Mutt is just that, a filthy Mutt." He then began to walk once again.

"Humph." The young woman grunted in frustration. "Victor! He's mean!" She exclaimed as her and Victor ran to catch the large man in front of them.


End file.
